


White blank page

by bibitta007



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibitta007/pseuds/bibitta007
Summary: [Spoiler alert: Set after 6x05]Red finds out who sent him jail and Liz's already in the wind. Of course, he finds her and confronts her. Multiple chapters, contains some violence, a lot of fighting and a dash of romance.





	White blank page

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song called white blank page from Mumford and Sons and this story just couldn't get out of my head. I also found a wonderful fan video by irene mills, if you have time, check it out. It's just great!
> 
> I have no beta right now and English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes! (but I reeeaaallly like to have a Beta, I'd really love them to edit my chapters *if you know what I mean* )
> 
> I don't own anything.

It was nearly dark when she parked the car. The sun almost dipped between the mountains as the night slowly crawled into the valley. The light breeze of the summer days slowly replaced by the approaching autumn. The brisk air mixed with last whips of summer heat.

It was clear and so earthy.

If she closed her eyes she could still felt his cologne as he leaned close _…At that moment, no matter where I am, on the street, in solitary confinement…_ she shivered. She still couldn't deal with all the roles that Raymond Reddington personalized in her life. Criminal, friend, father, death. She couldn't even decide what to feel or what to think about the enigma he had built over the years. A mixture of roles that confused her mind and heart as well. She could not decide to love or hate him, want him close or push him away.

One thing she was sure of it; at the moment, when Reddington would get to know the truth, to get to know that he had been betrayed by her, there would not be place on Earth where he couldn't find her. Liz was almost sure he knew the truth.

God, his eyes…his eyes changed from kind to cold in a second as he threatened his traitor. Hadn't he already known the truth? Had he been blinded by his own trust? One thing she was sure; she would not wait for him to find out.

Liz gently took the still sleeping Agnes from the car and as quietly as she could and took her into the small cabin. The hard silhouettes of the furniture made it more difficult to find someplace for her daughter to sleep. It took a few minutes for finding the door of the small bedroom that Ressler had already mentioned. Liz gently put Agnes on the bed, took off her shoes and pulled the little girl's favorite pink plaid around the small frame. Liz kissed her temple and for a few minutes, she listened to the small puffs and happy whimpers. She needed to fight. If not for herself, then for Agnes. She left the door ajar in case if the little girl woke up. Her little life was already destroyed multiple times she didn't need to wake up alone in a bed she didn’t own.

Liz took everything from the car and inspected the little cabin Ressler gave her. _It's okay Keen, you don't need to explain. You and Aggie need some Holiday, away from this whole mess. And don't worry I'll make sure that Reddington will never know about your whereabouts._

It was a small and cozy cabin with one big area for the kitchen and hall, while a door detached the bedroom. She really hoped there was a small bathroom somewhere in the cabin. She could kill for a shower but she knew she had to wait until Agnes would wake up in the morning. Then they would have a girly morning, just the two of them, playing and laughing a lot. She would make their last day the perfect end for a longer pause. The day after tomorrow Liz would take her daughter to Hargrave and she would disappear for a while. It was one of the hardest choices but it was a reasonable one. Agnes was already confused and sad, she couldn't keep up for another journey. At least for now. Liz knew she wouldn't be able to run forever but she needed time to make a plan for what to do with Reddington. First, she needed to go off the map which she had already half-accomplished but with her daughter, she was slower and caused great danger for Agnes. After packing out everything she went back tot he bedroom and caressed her daughter's curly hair until she fell asleep as well.

***

The next day went well just like Liz had already planned. Her daughter was her old self; loving and happy and oh so excited to see her granny. Liz packed Agnes' items in the car while she was drawing in the kitchen. It was already dark and she knew that Agnes would fall asleep during the journey. Maybe it was easier to say goodbye. Her eyes teared up as her heart broke a little more. She hadn't imagined the motherhood this way. As she slowly made her way back into the cabin she heard her little girl's loud and happy laugh, Liz smiled and quickly wiped away the tears.

"Okay honey, are you ready to..." she stopped dead. Her daughter was sitting in Raymond Reddington's lap who drove the little girl's hand and they drew together.

In another situation for another life, she would lean against the doorframe and regard the cute drawing team with a small smile on her face. But now her heart raced as her fingers itched for the gun from the holster at the small of her back. A tall frame gently grabbed her shoulders as he took her gun away.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth" Dembe whispered as he stepped next to Raymond Reddington.

With fake interest, he looked up and smiled arrogantly.

"Hello, Lizzie, it's soo good you joined the party”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?


End file.
